


as you wish

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which one asks and the other delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junxouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/gifts).



> written for the bae & first posted on twitter.  
> me writing smut is not going to be a regular occurrence otl.

Sehun has this insatiable craving that he can never still by himself. It's been so long,  _too_  long since he last felt warm skin against his. His lover is only returning from his business trip now, after two weeks. And while other people would be suspicious, untrusting even when seeing their boyfriend's business trips rising in frequency and length, Sehun keeps his faith.  
  
He can feel Jongin's love and devotion in all the little gestures reassuring that he is still as much in love as ever, maybe even more than before as unbelievable as that sounds. He can see that look in Jongin's eyes – it is fondness, love, devotion, all mixed together and so intense that he's shivering even before Jongin's lone finger makes contact with his skin, slowly tracing his jawline and making its way down his neck to his collarbones.  
  
It shouldn't wreck him like it does, the foreplay and the process of love making still the same, yet Sehun can't help but unravel beneath his boyfriend's attentive eyes. They’ve done this countless of times, so why does he keep falling apart at every touch? Why does it feel like the first time although it's the hundredth time? Why does he still feel so thrilled when it should feel like routine now, because Jongin refuses to do anything but sweet, slow vanilla? Sehun has yet to experience variation, but if he's wrecked as easily as this, how would he be able to endure the bliss and pleasure, the thrill and excitement of trying something new?  
  
Jongin knows him best, so he entrusts all of him, his life, and his faith to his boyfriend, his childhood sweetheart, his long-time lover, best friend and soulmate. There are so many more words he could use for Jongin, yet none of those concepts and labels fit. They are everything and more, so much more.  
  
"Jongin," he gasps out, more whispers of his lover’s name falling from his lips and filling the room. He feels so much, simply from being touched, from calloused fingers rubbing over soft skin. Though it's fleeting, barely there, it makes Sehun crave for much, much more. Maybe part of him is doing this on purpose, begging for Jongin because he knows fully well how much Jongin loves it, how much it feeds Jongin's ego to have a beautiful man – Sehun is very aware of the fact that he, too, is a handsome, desirable man - demanding for more. And demanding, that is what Sehun does.  
  
"Jongin," he whispers. "Please, please, please. Stop teasing already." He asks, voice quiet, but the eagerness, the desperation is still audible. He knows that he's begging already, too early on in their session, but he wants wants wants. He needs Jongin to know how much he wants and needs, even if Jongin will take his sadistic pleasure in prolonging it, in teasing Sehun until his wanton need drives him to tears. Sehun doesn't mind, because it's all part of their relationship. This is their kind of dynamic, one side asking, and the other side delivering after long moments of bittersweet torture.  
  
Jongin doesn't seem to register what he is saying. For another excruciatingly long moment, he's dragging his index over Sehun's chest. Sehun waits, anticipating, yet the next motion never comes – not without a prompt at least. Maybe it's Sehun’s nudge against Jongin’s hand or the low whine erupting from his throat, or maybe it’s the combination of both that draws Jongin's attention, wakes him from his little daze. It's a thing Sehun has grown used to. His boyfriend has always had that weird habit to space out - no, spacing out might not be the correct term for it, but Jongin seems to get lost in his thoughts while mapping out the lines and soft curves of Sehun's body. Sehun doesn't know if it's worrying or if he should be happy about it. What if Jongin is simply imagining what to do next? What if he's just planning the next course of action?  
  
"Were you a good boy while I was away?" Jongin asks and Sehun nods his head quickly at that.  
  
"Yes," he breathes out, voice shaky with expectancy. "Yes."  
  
Jongin smiles. Sehun knows that expression, too. It is content that he sees, though sometimes Sehun wonders why Jongin simply trusts him to say the truth instead of checking first. After all, Sehun might have done a terrible job at looking after their apartment or Sehun could have spent all his allowance on fast food and useless items, two things Jongin doesn't appreciate at all. Despite being the CEO of a nationwide successful company that is expanding increasingly fast to overseas, Jongin is still living a rather modest life. Sehun has no problem with that, growing up in a rather poor family, but sometimes he still wonders why Jongin doesn't grant himself wishes and a little bit of luxury. Jongin deserves that, more than anyone else, and each time Sehun brings that up, he gets the same reply - because Sehun is the only luxury he's ever really wanted. It's corny, it's cheesy, but it warms Sehun's heart, too, and makes him love the man currently hovering above him even more. Not right now though. Jongin's too slow, not touching him where he needs it the most, so the noise Sehun makes next is more of a sound of disapproval.  
  
"You're too impatient, baby," Jongin chuckles, but instead of having a calming effect, Sehun just gets riled up all the more.  
  
"And you're too fucking slow," he snaps, but the bite isn't real when a whimper follows right after because finally,  _finally_  his boyfriend is getting to the good part.  
  
"Took you enough time," he huffs, but with the way he's bucking up into Jongin's palm it seems rather like a pathetic attempt at acting cool. Jongin must think so, too, because he’s laughing, his voice a rich, warm timbre. It reminds Sehun of how he fell in love with Jongin in the first place; because everything about Jongin had promised a happy life filled with warmth, love and laughter, and all three of that he had been given the entire time he was dating Jongin, and he’s still receiving that now.  
  
“Cute,” Jongin mumbles and places a loving peck on Sehun’s lips, the first, but surely not the last time their lips will meet that night. It’s also a sign that tells Sehun that his boyfriend is barely able to restrain himself either. It’s always a peck or a light kiss that starts the main course, and sure enough, Jongin pulls away to retrieve the lube, giving Sehun time to rake his eyes all over his boyfriend’s form.  
  
Jongin is attractive with his sun kissed skin and toned muscles, but if people were to ask Sehun what he finds the most alluring about his boyfriend, then his reply would be the depth of his eyes and the upturn of his lips, the mischief reflected in brown irises and the promise of love hiding behind every carefully chosen word. Jongin is, to Sehun at least, the epitome of perfection. He doesn’t need more.  
  
“Are you done staring?” Jongin chuckles. At least Sehun has the decency to blush at that, embarrassed to get caught. But it’s not a bad thing to stare at your own boyfriend, right? Sehun knows that Jongin loves it, that he bathes in the attention Sehun pays to him, just as much as Sehun craves everything the other has to offer to him in return. It’s an endless give and take between them, and with how they’ve got it balanced out, Sehun has no doubt that their relationship is stable and will be stable for a long, long time.  
  
“I wasn’t staring,” he says, cheeks burning under Jongin’s eyes that are now looking him up and down. While Jongin still has his boxers on, Sehun is completely nude. They’ve seen each other naked countless times, yet the way Jongin looks at him is still as intense as ever.  
  
“My bad,” Jongin corrects his words, the smile now rather cheeky. It makes him look boyish, although he’s moving towards his thirties already. Sehun does, too, but he doesn’t want to think about the light wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. He still feels as young and energetic as in his teenage years.  
  
“I meant admiring of course,” Jongin says.  
  
“As if,” Sehun huffs. It just draws another chuckle from Jongin, who is kneeling between Sehun’s spread legs now. Sehun watches as Jongin coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube and he hisses, when there’s cold liquid squirted on his puckered entrance, Jongin’s way to punish him for his denial earlier.  
  
“Asshole,” Sehun mumbles, but he doesn’t repeat the insult when Jongin asks  _what was that?_. Instead, he whimpers, almost begs Jongin to start prepping him now, please please  _please_. Jongin seems satisfied with that. The first digit slips in easily, without much restraint, but it’s enough to make Sehun cant his hips up at every thrust of Jongin’s index.  
  
“Did Hunnie play with himself when I wasn’t home?” Jongin asks. Sehun wants to give a witty comeback, but it’s not possible when a second digit is quickly introduced, joining the first one. He’s gasping instead of throwing an insult, telling Jongin how stupid he is, instead of asking Jongin if he’s getting old and forgetful already because they’ve been skyping just the night before and when Jongin had asked him to finger himself for his boyfriend to see, he had gladly done so. He remembers well the words of praise he has received then, he can hear them even now, too clearly for them to not be real. It’s then that Sehun realizes that it’s happening – Jongin is whispering words of praise, telling him how good he is, how beautiful, how perfect.  
  
“Not as perfect as you,” he whispers and receives a kiss to the corner of his lips for that.  
  
It gets increasingly difficult to stay coherent despite Jongin having yet to find  _that_  spot inside of him - or is Jongin missing it on purpose? As he thinks that, Jongin’s fingers brush past his sweet spot and Sehun’s breathe hitches. He’s getting more impatient, too.  
  
“More,” Sehun whispers. Jongin complies by adding another finger and stilling, waiting for Sehun’s body to get used to the stretch while peppering soothing kisses all over Sehun’s chest, tongue darting out to occasionally flick against a perky nipple. It’s when Sehun pushes down on Jongin’s fingers that the other resumes his thrusting motions and the scissoring, doing his best to open his lover up for more. By now Sehun is fisting the blankets, trying to find purchase somewhere, anywhere, because the pleasure is building up slowly, but surely.  
  
_Kiss me_ , he demands and Jongin follows suit. Their lips mold together in a perfect fit, the kiss soft and slow and languid in contrast to the quickening thrusts of Jongin’s fingers and Sehun’s roll of hips.  
  
Sehun feels like burning up, the flames consuming him slowly, and only Jongin can help him now. He is not begging, he doesn’t need to. His little gasps and moans are enough to spur Jongin on. Sehun can sense the growing eagerness within the other, he feels it with every added thrust that is aiming for Sehun’s sweet spot now. It’s just a matter of time until Sehun can’t hold back anymore. He has almost reached his limit when Jongin pulls out; the resulting emptiness makes him whine.  
  
“Shhh, I got you,” Jongin shushes him with a quick peck. He is rearranged after that. There’s a pillow beneath him to support his back and Sehun’s legs are spread wider now, impossibly wide, and revealing his most private parts. The sound he makes is one of embarrassment, a tiny, but still audible squeak. He can feel Jongin’s eyes on him, even with his own eyes closed.  
  
He keeps his eyes shut when Jongin is sinking in, this time without teasing his rim. A reward maybe, for being patient and nice while Jongin was prepping him, though he suspects that Jongin might be rewarding himself; he has been holding it in for a while now.  
  
“Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin curses, once he is fully sheathed inside of Sehun’s warmth.  
  
  
  
“Junmyeon’s gonna scold you for cursing,” Sehun says, unimpressed. Jongin wails into his shoulder. Currently, EXO’s maknae is more or less comfortably seated on Jongin’s lap. They’re in Sehun and Junmyeon’s room at the moment, both of them staring at the laptop’s screen.  
  
“I will never understand the aesthetics of porn,” Sehun sighs. “That was crap. I don’t even know how I could write that much. How do people even-” Jongin doesn’t need to see his boyfriend’s face to know that he’s cringing. He should have known before though. Sehun writes fluff and romance, sweet, lovely stories that makes you both melt and die a bit inside as result of the sugar shock.  
  
“You shouldn’t have asked me to write porn for you,” Sehun concludes. Jongin thinks so, too. Because Sehun is a little shit who writes him some PWP while seated on his lap, only to delete the whole thing once they reach the good part. He should have foreseen that.  
  
“Also, I will not help you with your boner,” Sehun adds. “You just wasted an hour of my free time that I could have spent on a new chapter of my newest series.”  
  
Jongin wails louder. Sehun is cruel, that’s for sure.


End file.
